Reflexo de seus Olhos
by Caroool-Chan
Summary: Draco Malfoy, um garoto que despreza relacionamentos? Um garoto que não pode suportar a presença de sua prima, mas seria capaz de matá-la por isso?


—Juro que não te entendo Draco!

Resmungava uma garota com cabelos loiros e ondulados que lhe cobriam grande parte das costas. Seus olhos azulados eram tão claros, que por vezes eram confundidos com olhos cinzentos, iguais aos do primo.

—Ninguém disse que devia entender.

Retrucava ele mantendo uma passada rápida e um olhar fixo no caminho à frente. Ambos encontravam-se em um dos milhares de corredores existentes na mansão. Devido à tarde hora da noite, a única iluminação que dispunham era a de pequenos lampiões sobre mesas distribuídas ao longo do caminho.

—Aliás... – Prosseguiu ele. – Não sei o que você está fazendo aqui Melody.

A menina revirou seus olhos e quase bufou. Apesar de ser apenas um ano mais nova que seu primo, ele ainda a tratava como uma garotinha de seis anos que não sabe diferenciar um sorriso verdadeiro, de um falso.

—Eu só queria sair daquele quarto...

Respondeu ela, sentindo um arrepio percorrer sua nuca. Rapidamente envolveu seus braços ao redor do próprio corpo, como quem tenta se aquecer. Se fossem pegos perambulando pelos corredores, certamente sofreriam um suave inquérito, mas teriam de agüentar por muito tempo suas mães apreciando a amizade dos dois, propondo até mesmo noivados ou casamentos.

Repentinamente, os passos largos de Draco se extinguiram, fazendo-o parar bruscamente diante uma porta de madeira escura, porém exatamente igual a todas as outras. Melody quase esbarrara no garoto ao tentar parar e por pouco não se amontoara sobre ele.

—O que você está fazendo? – Indagou ela, observando indiferente para a porta diante seus olhos.

Draco não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e adentrou no cômodo escuro. Melody tentou entrar, mas o primo impedira sua passagem. Com um simples olhar, ele dissera: "fique exatamente ai". Sem muita escolha, ela acatou ao pedido e logo viu a porta se fechar ruidosa.

"_O que ele está aprontando? Se estiver novamente com aquela idéia absurda de matar sei-lá-quem, eu simplesmente o deserdo!_" Protestava ela em seus próprios pensamentos, mesmo que não adiantasse de nada o fazê-lo. Apesar de tentar parecer firme quanto à sua posição, ela estava temerosa. Tinha medo de que o primo estivesse em perigo mesmo que ele próprio não se tomasse conhecimento disso.

Há dez anos atrás, quando ela possuía mais precisamente seis anos, era tudo diferente. Draco era um menino sempre sorridente, que brincava com Melody todas as vezes em que se encontravam. Eles andavam sempre juntos, trocando sorrisos e risadas bobas, ingênuas, de criança. Mas a medida em que o tempo foi passando, as coisas mudaram. Draco se tornou um garoto frio e mesquinho, que se afastara impiedosamente de sua prima, que outrora fora sua quase irmã.

A porta emitira ruídos e novamente se abrira, revelando um Draco com um sorriso estranhamente aliviado na face alva.

Melody já movimentava os lábios, iniciando um interrogatório quando fora interrompida pela mão do primo que erguera-se no ar, lhe ordenando a permanecer em silêncio.

—Venha, é melhor voltarmos antes que nos vejam. – Anunciou ele com uma voz tranqüila e serena.

Teria sido muito melhor que o garoto voltasse com uma feição amarrada; mas aquele sorriso, aquela despreocupação deixava o coração de Melody pressionado. Ela, mais do que muitos, sabia que a felicidade de seu primo não significava uma coisa 'boa'.

Mas ele tinha razão, era hora de voltar. Em um silêncio monótono, seguiram pelos corredores desertos. Ou _aparentemente_ desertos.

Um estalido ecoou no corredor que se cruzava com o dos garotos. Um resmungo veio logo em seguida. Era Bellatrix Lestrange. Era ela quem estava lá. O coração da menina pulsou nervoso; Draco comprimiu os olhos, na tentativa inútil de avistar a mulher impiedosa de cabelos negros que logo surgiria das sombras.

—Vem! – Sussurrou Melody, nervosa.

Ela agarrara o braço do primo com força, arrastando-o para o interior da primeira câmara que encontrara. Ao fechar a porta, a escuridão tomou conta. As respirações eram os únicos ruídos audíveis. Draco tateou o ar e para seu espanto, não conseguira dar ao menos um passo antes de tocar a superfície lisa da parede.

—Você tinha logo que arranjar um Quarto-do-Potter para se enfiar, não é mesmo Melody? – Perguntou ele rispidamente, sussurrando no ouvido da menina para que não pudesse ser ouvido do lado externo do cômodo.

—Ao menos eu _fiz_ alguma coisa Draco! – Retrucou ela encarando os olhos do garoto (ou encararia se não estivesse em uma escuridão absoluta) com firmeza.

Draco estava pronto para responder severamente quando ouviu os passos graves de Bellatrix ressoando pelo corredor. Instantaneamente, eles se calaram. Estavam tão próximos, que era possível sentirem suas respirações sob a pele alva.

O silêncio imperava no pequeno armário. Inconscientemente e graças à inclinação de seu corpo, Draco aproximava-se ainda mais de Melody, que não fazia mais do que olhar aflita para a porta do local.

Aos poucos, os passos da mulher foram se extinguindo, até que por fim, nada mais era ouvido. Com um suspiro de alivio, ambos voltaram seus olhares um para o outro. E então coraram.

—Saaaaaaaaai! – Exclamou Melody em um sussurro que ela desejara ter sido um grito.

Draco rapidamente deu um salto para trás, batendo com as costas contra a parede. Antes que o ouvisse reclamar, a menina adiantara-se até a porta e logo iniciou uma corrida silenciosa e veloz que só terminara no instante em que ela entrara em seu quarto e trancara a porta.

* * *

Os raios solares que tocavam seu rosto lhe fizeram despertar. Draco levantara da cama com um humor variante. Por vezes sorria consigo mesmo, por vezes seus olhos tomavam um brilho furioso que assustaria qualquer outro.

Trocou suas vestes, arrumou os cabelos platinados que por vezes lhe caiam teimosos sobre o rosto e em seguida desceu. Rumou até o refeitório, que ao chegar encontrara sua mãe conversando discretamente com sua tia. "_Não sei por que ainda tenho que agüentar _isso_. Papai deve ter uma boa razão_", Resmungava ele consigo mesmo, aborrecido com a presença de parentes em sua mansão.

Mas como lhe convinha, a boa educação fazia parte de seu cotidiano com a mãe e a tia. Com um sorriso no rosto, ele avançara pelo salão.

—Draco querido, você viu sua prima Melody? – Perguntava a tia, observando-o carinhosamente por cima de seus óculos rosados. – Eu não a vejo faz muito.

"_Mais essa agora_", Protestou ele, revirando sutilmente os olhos acinzentados.

—Na verdade, eu também não a vi. – Respondeu ele, com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu dar; tinha esperanças de que sua resposta bastasse para livrar-se do problema, mas para seu infortúnio, ele sabia o que estaria por vir.

—_Draquinho_ faça um favor à sua tia e vá procurar Melody, sim? – Pediu a mãe, direcionando seu rosto demasiadamente magro ao filho.

Seu estômago embrulhou-se revoltado. Antes que soltasse alguma palavra mal educada, ele sinalizou um 'sim' e retirou-se rapidamente do salão. Sabia que no momento em que encontrasse Melody, ela estaria encrencada.

Ele sabia também que Narcisa podia ordenar a um elfo que realizasse esta tarefa, mas que seu real papel naquela história, era o de mocinho, herói salvador, que no final ficaria com a mocinha, papel resignado a Melody.

Draco dirigiu-se imediatamente ao último andar da mansão. Adentrou num local guardado por uma porta mais grossa que as demais; local que guardava todos os livros de sua mãe. A biblioteca estava pacata e silenciosa, qualquer um desistiria de procurar Melody ali, mas por experiência própria, Draco sabia que aquele era o local mais provável para encontrar sua prima.

Em uma das janelas, encontrava-se uma sacada com vista para o vasto exterior da mansão. Rapidamente o garoto andou até ela e ao se ver por completo na sacada, avistou uma cabeleira loira apoiada sob o parapeito do local, admirando o céu límpido e azulado de uma bela manhã de verão.

—Sua idiota, por que está aqui? – Vociferou ele, com os braços cruzados diante o peito.

Observou raivosamente sua prima se voltar a ele. Mas o sorriso ingênuo e delicado que estava instalado no rosto quase angelical da menina fez com que sua feição brava se dissolvesse, dando lugar a uma expressão quase pasma. O sorriso dela havia mexido com ele? É claro que não. Draco não dá importância a sentimentos fracos, como este.

—Ah, Draco. – Respondeu ela animada, ao ver quem era. – Desculpe, eu devia mesmo ter avisado que estaria aqui.

"_I-idiota...Ainda finge inocência _" Brigava ele, aturdido. Draco estava preparado para iniciar uma nova discussão árdua que terminaria em um duelo; mas nunca para _aquilo_. Não levava jeito para coisas doces e meigas e não gostava quando as pessoas agiam assim com ele. Aquele jeito gentil de falar embrulhava seu estômago; e também o deixava sem ação, o que só acontecia nestas raras ocasiões. Devemos apenas lembrar que um Malfoy _jamais_ admite ficar sem saber como agir.

—Draco?

Chamou Melody, observando-o com cuidado após o longo tempo em que o primo permanecera em silêncio. Despertando de seu transe, ele recuperou a pose irritada.

—Venha, graças a você eu ainda não pude tomar meu café da manhã. – Resmungou, dando às costas para ela.

* * *

Melody estava sentada paciente ao lado da mãe em um belo sofá, acariciando um bichano de pelagem alvíssima, quando ouviu a voz suave de Narcisa, sua tia, invadir o local.

—Melody, você pode me fazer um favor, querida? – Perguntou ela com sua voz gentil e com seu sorriso de lábios finos. – Vá até a casa de uma amiga, e lhe entregue o pacote que deixei sobre a mesa no Hall?

Com um sorriso animado no rosto, a garota concordou e levantou-se rapidamente, aconchegando o felino em seu lugar no sofá. Melody estava pronta para partir, quando sua tia retomara a palavra.

—Draco irá com você, está bem? Obrigada querida.

Era cada dia mais evidente a vontade de sua tia e mãe, para que ela e Draco casassem ainda antes de Melody completar seus dezessete anos. Sem a opção de escolha, ela retirou-se rapidamente.

Ao chegar no Hall, avistara um pacote embrulhado com um fino e cristalino papel. Ela o recolhera e o guardara com cuidado em uma bolsa que carregava consigo. A esperança de que Draco não estivesse, crescia em seu peito; até o instante em que morrera subitamente por ver o primo parado em frente à porta, lhe observando indiferente.

Não trocaram palavras, nem acenos, apenas seguiram vagarosos pelo caminho. "_Será que ele é sempre assim? Meu Merlim como alguém _consegue_ reunir tanto mal-humor?_", Perguntava-se ela remexendo silenciosa em algumas mechas de cabelo sem ter coragem de olhar para ele, que andava distraído em seus pensamentos, com as mãos descansando no interior de seus bolsos.

—Você falou para ela? – Perguntou Draco de repente, olhando severo para os olhos da prima, que por segundos ficara sem reação.

—Não. É claro que eu não falei. – Respondeu, desviando o olhar para o solo pedregoso abaixo de seus pés. – Mas ela também está estranha comigo.

Falavam de Bellatrix. Após a saída noturna, a mulher amarga falava com eles de maneira misteriosa; aparentava ter conhecimento sobre o passeio dos jovens ao entardecer; Parecia também saber o que Draco fazia naquele cômodo, naquela mesma noite.

—Se ela pergun...

—Eu não direi nada Draco. – Interrompeu Melody, voltando seu olhar a ele. – Eu nunca lhe dei motivos para desconfiar de mim.

A menina já estava cansada de ver seu primo lhe tratando como estranha. Algumas vezes a vontade de gritar com ele e repentinamente o abraçar tomava conta de seu peito, porém ela simplesmente se recusava a fazê-lo. Seu orgulho não podia permitir.

Draco deu um meio sorriso, fazendo com que a prima se sobressaltasse. Por muitas vezes, ela simplesmente não o compreendia.

—O que foi? – Perguntou, rompendo a distração do garoto.

—Ãhn? – Resmungou ele absorto.

—Draco, você está _sorrindo_. – Respondeu Melody com uma expressão pasma.

O garoto se assustou, desmanchando o sorriso imediatamente. "_Não adianta disfarçar primo, eu vi..._" Pensava ela, indagando-se o que estava acontecendo com ele.

—Eu não estava sorrindo, deixe de ser estúpida. – Xingou ele olhando maldoso para um pássaro que cantarolava contente.

Não adiantaria discutir e Melody sabia disso. Ela achou mais sensato então voltar sua atenção para o caminho, que por longos minutos, passara silencioso, quase fúnebre.

Levou algum tempo até que finalmente avistaram uma casa, digo, mansão muito gloriosa, mas excessivamente branca, o que a deixava com uma beleza inferior à mansão dos Malfoy.

Draco parou e com um aceno, ordenou que sua prima seguisse enquanto ele esperava. Ela concordou ainda meio contrariada e afastou-se do garoto; atravessou a rua e por fim se postara diante o imenso portão.

Não precisou mover um músculo, pois rapidamente um elfo magricelo de nariz pontiagudo apareceu obediente.

—Vim, por minha tia Narcisa Malfoy, trazer um presente para sua ama.

O elfo analisava a menina da raiz de seus cabelos platinados, até a ponta de seus dedos. Parecia desconfiado, mas após muito observar ele decidiu ser seguro recolher o pacote. Sem deixar a menina entrar, o elfo tomara o embrulho e rapidamente desaparecera, para um local onde os olhos de Melody não puderem enxergar.

Com um suspiro pesado, ela dera às costas ao portão e afastou-se de lá. Mas antes que pusesse os pés no meio-fio, uma voz incrivelmente nojenta atingiu seus ouvidos.

—E ai lindinha, ta a fim de dar uma passada lá em casa hoje?

Havia um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de um garoto com cabelos negros, acompanhado por mais três rapazes. Eram mais velhos e conseqüentemente mais fortes, por isto Melody resolvera ignorar o comentário e seguir seu caminho.

Porém quando atravessava a rua, uma mão forte agarrou seu braço e a puxou para perto de si. Era novamente aquele garoto, mas agora ele parecia possesso.

—_Nunca_ – Dizia ele com os dentes serrados. – Me dê as costas, _lindinha_.

Melody sentia seu braço pulsando de dor; observava calmamente os olhos furiosos do rapaz, mas em seu interior, estava nervosa. Os demais garotos formavam um circulo ao redor dos dois, deixando a garota sem possibilidade de fuga. Não podia usar sua varinha e nem aparatar, pois ainda era menor de idade e eles podiam ser trouxas. Estava _perdida_.

Rapidamente ela sentiu a outra mão do garoto segurando com firmeza seu braço, antes livre. Seu coração pulsava tremendamente aflito.

—Não me chame de lindinha. – Respondeu ela com firmeza e aparente coragem, inexistente em seu peito, também com os dentes cerrados.

Um sorriso malicioso voltara no garoto, o que deixou Melody ainda mais assustada; não era essa a reação que ela esperava. Então ele a puxou para mais perto de si, aproximando-se dos lábios dela vagarosamente.

—Soltem ela. – Ordenou uma voz calma, vinda do exterior do circulo.

"_Draco? Meu Merlim tire-o daqui! Ele vai acabar apanhando!_", Angustiava-se ela, procurando o primo com seu olhar. Rapidamente, os outros rapazes desmancharam o circulo, para que o aparente líder pudesse encarar o infrator.

Ali estava Draco, com os braços cruzados diante o peito e com uma feição de total desinteresse naquela balburdia desnecessária.

—O qu...? Ma-Malfoy? – Gaguejava o líder, olhando pasmo para Draco. O garoto rapidamente obteve uma coloração pálida, parecendo prestes a desmaiar ali mesmo.

—Eu mandei você soltá-la. – Repetiu Draco em seu costumeiro desinteresse.

No mesmo instante em que seu primo terminara a frase, o líder do grupo soltou Melody quase que em um salto. Com um resmungo de perdão, ele preparou-se para correr.

—Espere. – Ordenou seu primo, desta vez descruzando os braços e encarando severamente o outro rapaz. De cabeça baixa, Draco aproximou-se dele, que permanecia imóvel. Ao aproximar-se bastante, ele fechara seu punho; rápido e veloz, socara o estômago do líder que desabara pesado no solo. – Se encostar mais _um dedo_ em minha prima, eu juro que o mato.

O restante dos garotos ergueram rapidamente o líder, que concordava freneticamente com o que lhe fora ordenado. Segundos depois, todos corriam desesperados, desaparecendo na primeira esquina que encontraram.

Após ter certeza de que não voltariam, Draco voltou seu olhar severo à Melody.

—Você só se mete em encrenca. Acredite, eu não salvarei sua reputação outra vez. – Ele pousara as mãos novamente no interior dos bolsos, e voltou-se para a direção de sua casa.

—Draco. – Chamou ela, estática em sua mesma posição. Após alguns segundos, ele se virou. – O-obrigada.

Seu agradecimento soara em um resmungo, um chiado, mas fora o bastante para o primo entender e ao entender, este sorrira. Mas sorrira vitorioso, pois finalmente Melody deixara seu orgulho de lado e como em uma disputa de quem é mais orgulhoso, Draco vencera.

Mas ele permanecera olhando-a, como se esperasse algo mais. "_Se ele está achando que eu suplicarei por perdão, está _muito_ enganado!_" Resmungava ela no interior de sua mente.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça e desmanchando o sorriso, Draco retomara sua caminhada. Melody apressou-se em acompanhá-lo, porém teve o cuidado de permanecer ao menos um ou dois passos atrás.

O silêncio novamente perdurou por um curto espaço de tempo, pois havia uma pergunta que circulava incessante na mente de Melody.

—Como você os conhecia? – Perguntou ela de repente, mas sem espantar Draco.

—São filhos de homem que trabalha para meu pai, no Ministério. – Respondeu ele, sem desviar seu olhar do caminho à frente.

"_Se eu soubesse que eram bruxos, teria acabado com a raça deles!_", Pensava ela, inerte. Até chegar novamente na mansão, nenhuma outra palavra foi trocada entre eles.

* * *

Draco e Melody foram deixados na mansão naquela noite, pois suas mães sairiam para um encontro entre velhas amigas. Cada um permanecia em seu próprio quarto, não sairiam de lá até que isto lhes parecesse crucial.

Melody estava deitada em sua cama lendo um livro que lhe fora dado quando completara seu 16° aniversário. Mas não estava de fato concentrada em sua leitura, tinha a mente vagando por um local tão perto e que por vezes parecia tão distante.

"_Ás vezes eu tenho lhe entender Draco...Tento mesmo, mas não consigo! Não consigo compreender por que você me trata dessa forma...É difícil admitir...Mas tenho saudade do tempo em que você me tratava...Com o _mínimo_ de educação_" Acrescentou ela, mudando rapidamente sua frase final. O que Melody tinha realmente pensado, era: "_Com carinho; como uma princesa_", porém seu orgulho não lhe permitiria admitir.

Draco estava sentado em sua cadeira analisando papéis sem importância alguma, mas que eram úteis quando não havia nada a ser feito. Seus olhos percorriam o pedaço de pergaminho com atenção, porém por vezes algumas perguntas surgiam teimosas em sua mente.

"_Melody está tão diferente...; Já nem parece mais aquela criança...; Agora tem corpo de mulher...; O que? Estou realmente cansado...Pensando em bobagens idi...Mas é verdade...I-d-i-o-t-a-s!_", em seu interior havia uma luta entre duas partes. Aquela que sentia-se repugnado em ter uma garota tão infantil e idiota morando sob o mesmo teto. Porém havia também aquela que mostrava Melody de um outro jeito. Mostrava ela como não mais uma menina e sim como uma mulher.

Atordoados com seus pensamentos, eles levantaram bruscamente. Melody deixou seu livro atirado sobre a cama; Draco deixara seus papéis desarrumados sobre a mesa. Caminharam silenciosos por entre os corredores. Olhavam dispersos para as paredes, para os quadros. Tentavam se distrair com objetos banais, mas se mostravam incapazes. Até que ao dobrarem um corredor como todos os outros, eles se chocaram.

—Ai! – Exclamaram ambos, ao mesmo tempo. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Melody emburrada, ajeitando suas vestes.

—O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, sua imbecil?! – Esbravejou Draco olhando incrédulo para a menina. – Não consigo acreditar que esse pesadelo esteja mesmo acontecendo.

Ambos resmungavam, mas o que a escuridão ocultava, era que ambos estavam...Sem graça, pois há segundos antes de esbarrarem-se, pensavam um no outro.

—Pare de me chamar assim! – Protestou Melody retomando sua postura.

—E por que deveria? – Perguntou ele, encarando-a de maneira superior.

—Porque _antes._.. – Dizia ela, referindo-se a quando ainda eram pequenos.

—Eu já não sou como antes. – Interrompeu ele, seco. – E você também...Não...

Por alguns segundos, ambos pensaram tê-lo visto corar. Draco lembrara-se de seus pensamentos e os afastara o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas Melody não obtivera tanto sucesso. Lembrava-se das risadas bobas que dera com o garoto enquanto brincavam no jardim; lembrou-se dos abraços que tão inocentemente trocavam e que agora já pareciam ser impossíveis de se repetirem.

—Preferia você como antes! Pelo menos quando criança você sabia ser gentil! – Retrucou ela ao voltar subitamente à realidade.

Ao perceber as palavras que emanaram de seus lábios, Melody sentiu-se completamente envergonhada. Ao perceber o que sua prima falara, Draco lembrou-se de todos os momentos em que elogiara a garota, apenas por...Gentileza.

—E você quando criança, era menos estúpida, _Mel_. – Respondeu ele com frieza e cinicamente, porém desta vez sem conseguir encará-la com tanta firmeza.

Por alguns segundos, o silêncio imperou e os olhares raivosos ainda eram trocados. Mantinham um contato visual fixo, até o instante em que a menina o desviara para o solo. Com um ar vitorioso, Draco lhe deu as costas e retirou-se.

—_Obrigada_. – Resmungou ela, com toda a humildade que conseguiu reunir. Draco estacou ao ouvi-la agradecer; sentia-se impotente, pelo simples fato de haver sinceridade na frase de sua prima. Porém havia seu orgulho; com ele, Draco suspirou e definitivamente, se retirou.

* * *

"_Onde ela se meteu desta vez?_" Perguntava-se ele aborrecido. Nenhum dos elfos 'imprestáveis' tinham lhe visto e mesmo após procurar por alguns minutos, não vira sinal de Melody. Ele não estava realmente preocupado com a garota, queria apenas lhe repassar um comunicado importante. Na verdade, gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido, mas ele obviamente não admitiria.

Por fim, o terreno. Procurou por muitos lugares, até chegar à única árvore presente no exterior da mansão. Recostada nela, observando serenamente às estrelas estava Melody.

Havia um sorriso no rosto dela, que sequer havia percebido a chegada do primo. Seu sorriso confundiu-o. "_Po-porque ela está...sorrindo?_" Perguntava-se ele olhando-a com cuidado.

Um estalo de um galho abaixo de seus pés revelou sua chegada, fazendo com que a menina desmanchasse o sorriso e voltasse seu olhar para ele.

—Estive lhe procurando. – Disse ele, retomando o mais rápido que pôde, a pose má. – Pre-preci...Digo, nesta noite você irá retribuir-me um favor.

Falava ele, com uma voz firme, porém com dificuldades em manter seu olhar fixado nos da garota, que continuava pacata e quase sorridente.

—Quero que cubra minha saída, nesta noite. – Finalizou ele em um tom de ordem.

Ao ver sua prima apenas voltar à atenção para o céu, ele sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não aceitava ter sua atenção deixada para trás, sendo trocada por meras _estrelas_. Em um impulso irritado, ele agachou-se subitamente ao lado da prima, trazendo a atenção dela de volta para si.

—Por que você tanto olha para essa porcaria de estrela? – Perguntou ele rudemente, olhando bravo para o rosto dela, que estava tão próximo.

Melody não se irritou como sempre fazia, apenas suspirou e sorriu. Aquele tipo de sorriso que deixava Draco desconfortável e sem ação.

—Porque nas estrelas, eu vejo o reflexo de seus olhos, Draco. – Respondeu ela com calma, olhando gentilmente para o rosto do primo.

"_O-o que...O que ela está tent-tentando fazer?_" Perguntava-se ele com seus olhos dilatados, olhando transtornado para Melody. "_Será que ela pensa que sou...Idiota?_", Prosseguia ele, sem mover um músculo. Suas perguntas foram se perdendo em sua mente à medida que ele reparava na iluminação platinada da lua sob o rosto quase angelical de sua prima. Agora, não só reparava, mas apreciava. Nunca vira os olhos azuis da garota, assim translúcidos como as águas que corriam num rio próximo. Nunca vira o sorriso da mesma, assim tão sincero; tão gentil.

"_Seu idiota! Ela é apenas _Melody_! Deix...Deixe de ser idiot..._" Resmungava ele perdendo-se ao final de suas frases por admirar a menina olhando carinhosamente para as estrelas outra vez.

"_Não!_" Exclamou ele decidido, balançando sua cabeça e junto dela seus cabelos louros. Levantou-se em salto, retomando rapidamente sua expressão superior e de desprezo aos demais. Não queria que Melody notasse o que acontecia dentro dele; não queria que ela soubesse o quanto estava...Bonita.

—Se perguntarem, diga que estou dormindo. – Acrescentou ele entre os dentes, retirando-se de mau-humor.

* * *

Melody estava sentada na biblioteca, lendo um livro referente a Hogwarts, escola onde o primo estuda. Achava divertidas as histórias que por lá passavam, apesar de Draco nunca ter lhe contado alguma. Folheava as páginas como quem acaricia um objeto raro, prestando atenção aos mínimos e insignificantes detalhes, apreciando cada palavra de sua leitura.

Até que o ruído de passos ressoou pelo local. Ela virou-se em direção a porta e avistou um garoto com o rosto parcialmente encoberto por seus cabelos. Era Draco que trazia consigo um livro de capa tão negra quanto o próprio universo.

Após alguns segundos, ele percebeu que era observado. Ao cruzar seu olhar com o dele, Melody sorriu gentilmente, coisa que não fazia a seu primo há alguns anos.

Mas logo ele saiu. Deixando-a com um sorriso na face. "_Ele fica sem jeito quando sorrio, é engraçado_" comentava ela consigo mesma, voltando seu olhar ao livro.

Ao terminar sua leitura, Melody dirigiu-se ao quarto de Draco. Aquele era certamente o cômodo mais luxuoso da mansão; local que até então ela nunca arriscara-se a entrar, mas que agora não via problema algum.

Empurrou a porta com leveza e entrou sorrateira no local. Draco estava apoiado no parapeito da janela, esfregando suas mãos no rosto, preocupado.

—O que você foi fazer ontem à noite? – Perguntou ela, aproximando-se do primo, que ao ouvir a voz da garota afastou-se rudemente da janela.

—Melody sua idiota! O que está fazendo _aqui_? – Perguntava ele, quase aos berros, parecendo estar a ponto de sacar a varinha de suas vestes.

—Vim saber o que _você_ estava fazendo ontem. – Respondeu ela encarando firme o olhar do primo.

—Eu não tenho que lhe...

—Tem sim. – Interrompeu Melody usando contra Draco, a mesma severidade que ele usou tantas vezes contra ela.

O garoto olhava furioso para ela. Segundos depois, aproximou-se da garota com passadas bravas e fortes. Segurou os braços dela e a puxou para perto de si, deixando-os à centímetros um do outro. Parecia a ponto de esganá-la.

—Eu _não tenho_ que lhe dar satisfações. – Repetiu ele em um sussurro possesso. Melody olhava assustada para o garoto; nunca o vira tão irritado antes.

Mas antes que pudesse retrucar, sentiu um novo puxão. Em seguida, sentiu algo tocando seus lábios. Sentiu Draco beijando-a. "_O que diab..._", seus pensamentos se perdiam enquanto ela entregava-se ao beijo. Logo, soltou seus braços das mãos de Draco e envolveu-os ao redor do pescoço do mesmo. Ela retribuía o beijo.

Ele passou suas mãos para a cintura de Melody, segurando-a com firmeza em seus braços. Trocavam caricias em meio ao beijo; ele explorava o corpo da menina, sem tocá-la em locais indecentes. Ela o acariciava, beijando delicadamente sua nuca.

—Malfoy. – Chamou uma voz fina que trazia arrepios à Melody.

Os dois jovens se separaram quase que instantaneamente, encarando surpresos, a presença desprezível de Bellatrix Lestrange.

—O que você quer? – Perguntou Draco, recuperando como pôde a sua postura. Porém a mulher apenas riu; uma risada venenosa que fazia mal à Melody.

—Quero aquilo que você prometeu buscar. – Respondeu ela num tom chantagista e falsamente educado.

"_O que essa mulher pediu a Draco?_" Perguntava-se a loira encarando raivosa, Bellatrix. Sentia vontade de estuporá-la ali mesmo, mas não o podia fazer, pois querendo ou não, aquela mulher fazia parte de sua família.

Parecendo inutilmente obediente, seu primo andou silencioso até um pequeno armário. O abriu e retirou de lá um pacote habilmente embrulhado por um veludo enegrecido. Jogou-o à Bellatrix e passou a encará-la, esperando que se retirasse.

—Obrigada _querido_. – Agradeceu a mulher, cinicamente. – Ah sim, podem continuar com os beijos secretos.

Antes de terminar sua fala, ela já saia sorrateira, como uma cobra, pela porta. Os jovens continuaram a encarar o local onde outrora estivera a mulher, até que Melody resolveu se pronunciar.

—O que você deu a ela? – Perguntou temerosa, olhando desconfortável para Draco.

Mas ele não respondeu. Parecia tão angustiado quanto antes, sentando-se tenso em sua cama. Esfregava suas mãos no rosto outra vez. Mostrava um cansaço inexistente.

Melody caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado; dando-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha em seguida.

—Não se preocupe com ela. – Sussurrou no ouvido do garoto. – Ela não pode lhe fazer mal algum. – Concluiu sorrindo afetuosamente, acariciando-o.

Draco deu um suspiro e voltou seu olhar à ela. Ficou por alguns segundos observando seus olhos, seu rosto até por fim dar um sorriso.

—Ela não é louca de tentar me fazer algum mal. – Comentou mostrando uma repentina, talvez estranha, calmaria. – Mas não vamos nos preocupar com ela agora.

Ao terminar sua frase, Draco inclinou seu corpo ao de Melody beijando-a em seus lábios e em sua nuca, provocando arrepios na menina que se deitava lentamente a medida em que sentia o corpo do garoto mais próximo do seu.

"_Alguma coisa aconteceu. Sua ansiedade passou rápido _demais_"_ Pensava ela enquanto acariciava as costas do garoto. Os dois estavam deitados na cama, um sobre o outro; Draco a beijava delicadamente, por vezes dando mordidas suaves em seus lábios; Melody o acariciava, arranhando levemente as costas do garoto. Sentia seus corpos entrelaçados, quase unidos em um só.

As mãos de Draco passaram a explorar seu corpo também, acariciando sua barriga. Mas um grito vindo do andar de baixo fez com que pausassem.

—Draco? – Perguntou Melody olhando confusa para ele.

—Tenho a impressão de que é algo relacionado à Bellatrix. – Murmurou ele, olhando desconfiado para a porta e mantendo-se atento a ruídos.

Draco estava de quatro sobre a menina, que se apoiou sob os cotovelos para poder observar melhor o ambiente. Trocaram um olhar e nele concordaram em averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

Levantaram-se em um pulo e rapidamente desceram até o Hall, de onde aparentemente viera o grito. Ao chegarem, avistaram suas mães junto de Bellatrix, unidas em um círculo.

Os olhares das mulheres se voltaram repentinamente para eles. Narcisa estava tão pálida, com suas mãos pousadas sob a boca, na tentativa de abafar seus gritos. Melody sentiu seu coração pulsar. "_Isso não é bom...Não é _nada_ bom_" Pensava ela, fechando os punhos para tentar acalmar-se.

—Dra-Draco. – Gaguejou Narcisa, olhando apavorada para seu filho. – Quer você, Ele quer você. – Disse ela entre soluços. Lágrimas grossas e cristalinas escorriam pelo rosto branco da mulher. Não fora preciso mais do que isto, para todos saberem o que acontecia.

Draco havia sido requisitado por Lord Voldemort. Melody sentiu o peso de seu corpo repentinamente maior do que o de costume. O ar parecia rarefeito e seus pés já não tocavam mais o chão. Logo, a luz apagou-se, afundando-a na escuridão.

* * *

—Mãe, ela está acordando. – Alertou Draco, agachado ao lado da cama onde estava pousada a, até então, adormecida Melody. – Você está bem?

Antes que recebesse uma resposta, Draco fora puxado por sua mãe, para que sua tia pudesse aproximar-se da filha. "_Vá. Ela ficará bem agora_" Dizia para si mesmo enquanto afastava-se do tumulto.

Esta era sua melhor oportunidade. Não poderia deixá-la de lado; com um sorriso maroto na face, ele aparatou.

—Fez o que lhe ordenei? – Questionou uma voz fraca, porém imponente.

Ao ouvi-lo, Draco ajoelhou-se imediatamente. Sentia-se submisso? Não. Sentia-se poderoso. Sentia como se um dia, pudesse tomar a posição de bruxo mais temido pela sociedade. Sentia e _queria_.

—Sim, Meu Senhor. Exatamente como o senhor me ordenou. – Respondeu o garoto, de cabeça baixa.

—Bom. – Murmurou a voz, escondida atrás de uma poltrona antiga. – Preciso saber se você está apto a seguir o caminho de Comensal. – Acrescentou ele, friamente.

Sem saber o motivo, Draco teve uma sensação ruim percorrendo seu corpo. "_O que deu em você? Para se tornar Comensal, deve fazer _tudo_ o que lhe for ordenado_", Orientava-se afastando da mente a sensação que outrora lhe percorrera o corpo.

—O que quiser, Milord. – Balbuciou ele.

—Pois quero que mate sua prima. Melody, não?

Seus olhos se dilataram e seu coração pulsou tão bruscamente que lhe doeu. As palavras do Senhor das Trevas deslizavam em sua mente. "_Eu...Eu tenho...Preciso...Obedecer..."_ Murmurava para si mesmo, tentando reunir uma convicção que não tinha.

Com um estalar de dedos, Draco fora ordenado a partir. Sem pestanejar, ele aparatara.

* * *

—Onde...Ele está? – Perguntou Melody, sentando-se aflita. – Senti um arrepio mãe. Eu quero saber onde ele está!

—E-eu não sei querida. Seu primo saiu sem nos avisar. Por favor, mantenha-se quieta. – Pedia a mulher tentando aconchegar sua inquieta filha na cama.

Mas não obteve sucesso. Melody se desvencilhara das mãos de sua mãe e saltara da cama. Por instinto correu. Correu o mais rápido que pôde; correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Apenas parou ao chegar nos jardins e encontrar Draco despreocupado e absolutamente...Normal.

—Onde esteve? – Perguntou ela, respirando com dificuldade.

—Em nenhum lugar que lhe deva respeito. – Retrucou ele olhando irritado para sua prima.

"_O que deu nele?_" Perguntava-se Melody, olhando-o espantada. Limitou-se a observá-lo passar indiferente a seu lado, tratando-a como sempre: frio e impassível.

* * *

Draco estava parado, com suas mãos descansadas no interior dos bolsos, observando calmamente as...Estrelas. Ultimamente andara quieto; quase não comia. Sua mãe estava demasiadamente preocupada, tentava lhe fazer contar o que acontecia, mas ele não falava. Sabia que deixaria Narcisa apavorada, sabia que se fosse desejo do Lord das Trevas contar, ele teria dado-lhe permissão.

As estrelas pareciam normais. Não via nada de espetacular naquelas pequenas luzes no céu. Não conseguia entender como Melody apreciava olhá-las sorridente.

Até que duas mãos delicadas lhe envolveram o corpo, abraçando-o pelas costas. Não precisou virar-se para ver quem era. Conhecia bem aquelas mãos, sabia que Melody estava ali, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

"_Agora_" Sugeriu uma voz fina e quase inaudível em sua mente. "_Mate-a agora_" ordenava a voz, deixando-o tenso. Podia sentir a varinha tocar sua mão, no interior de suas vestes; mas não sentia coragem para puxá-la.

—Desculpe Draco...

Sussurrou ela. Seu coração contraiu-se. "_Não seja fraco Draco, não seja fraco_" dizia a voz, cada vez mais frágil, cada vez mais inaudível até desaparecer. Draco direcionou seu olhar às estrelas outra vez.

—Eu só estava...Preocupada.

Draco percebeu a voz de Melody trêmula, como se ela estivesse com seus olhos tomados por lágrimas. Mas algo chamava sua atenção. No instante em que imaginou os olhos azulados da menina, ele pôde entender o porquê de a mesma apreciar estrelas. Era exatamente o que ela havia lhe dito e que ele até então não conseguira entender. "_Nas estrelas eu vejo o reflexo de seus olhos_" Repetia ele, para si mesmo, observando pasmo para o céu acima de sua cabeça.

—Dr-Draco...Por..Favor... – A voz de sua prima estava ainda mais hesitante, já era possível ouvir os soluços abafados por seus lábios, enquanto ela tentava conter suas lágrimas.

Ainda sem responder, ele tocou as mãos da garota, e desvencilhou-as de seu corpo. Iniciou então, uma caminhada, deixando-a para trás. Mas parou. E virou-se, observando calmamente à menina assustada.

—Não posso. – Murmurou ele encarando-a nos olhos.

Viu Melody deixar seu corpo cair inerte sob o solo e esconder seu rosto entre as mãos alvas; esconder suas lágrimas que escorriam incessantes em seu rosto. "_Não posso...Mas tenho..._" Finalizou ele em sua mente, observando-a com cuidado. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu-se fraco e inútil. Tudo, graças a uma mulher.

Draco abaixou seu rosto, escondendo-o por detrás dos cabelos loiros. Fechou seus punhos com força, numa tentativa de sentir-se melhor; mas falhava. Ainda de cabeça baixa e punhos fechados, ele andou vagarosamente até ela.

Quando se viu ao lado de Melody, deixou seu corpo cair pesado no chão, chamando a atenção de sua prima, que o olhava confusa. Draco por fim levantou sua cabeça e pousou uma de suas mãos, quente e macia, no rosto da menina.

"_Por que _ela_?Por que justamente _ela_?_" perguntou-se ele, suspirando pesado. Sentia seu corpo tão mais pesado; quase incapaz de se mover ele enfiou sua mão livre dentro das vestes. Retirou sorrateiramente dela, um objeto liso e comprido. Sua varinha. Pousou-a sorrateiramente no estômago de Melody sem que esta pudesse perceber.

—Me-me...Per...doe. – Murmurou ele apertando ainda mais firme sua varinha, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos.

* * *

Então, ele viu passar diante em sua mente, todas as vezes que observou os olhos azulados de Melody. Reviu seus sorrisos, sentiu seus carinhos. Reviu-a parada sob o parapeito da janela, a observar o céu, como sempre fazia. Reviu seu rosto angelical iluminado pelo brilho platinado da lua e então, sentiu a varinha escorrer de seus dedos.

Melody não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Sentia o coração pulsar cambaleante, até que ouviu um som fraco de objeto chocando-se contra o chão. Desviou seu olhar e avistou a varinha de seu primo, caída sob o solo.

Foi então que ela soube. Ele tinha de _matá-la_. E pior, ele _tentou_ matá-la. De repente, a mão antes tão confortável do primo, parecera tão fria e desumana. Sentiu suas lágrimas novamente escorrerem em seu rosto. "_Por...Por que?_" Perguntava-se ela, abismada.

Em um impulso, Melody levantara-se com uma das mãos sob seus lábios, na tentativa de impedir sair de sua boca, um grito agudo. Estava com medo e se sentia _traída_. Então correu. Não para o interior da mansão. Correu para fora dos portões; correu sem rumo, não se importava para onde ia, apenas queria _sair de lá_.

Correu até sentir suas pernas bambas fraquejarem. Correu, até sentir-se sem forças e cair sob seus joelhos, no chão áspero.

Fechou seus punhos, tentando extravasar o que sentia. "_Ele não lhe matou...Ele arriscou sua vida para poupar a sua Melody! Deixe de ser orgulhosa_", Dizia uma voz em sua mente que esmagava seu peito, mas lhe acalmava docemente.

Então ela percebeu. Aceitando ou não, por deixá-la viver, Draco já poderia se considerar morto. E então, ela se sentiu idiota; sentiu-se idiota, pois enquanto estava ali, poderia estar perdendo Draco. Antes isto não lhe incomodaria, mas agora...

Agora ela sabia que perder seu primo seria como cravar-lhe uma estaca no peito. Por isto, a garota levantou-se com firmeza e voltou. Corria ainda mais rápido, porém mal tinha forças para manter-se de pé.

"_Que ele esteja lá...Que ele esteja lá_" Implorava ela, correndo, mas não como se _sua_ vida dependesse disso e sim como se a vida _de Draco_ dependesse disso; e dependia. Finalmente ela avistou os portões da mansão Malfoy. Seu coração pulsava bruscamente, fazendo seu peito doer. Sem tempo para isto, ela retomou sua corrida.

Não precisou muito, para avistar Draco sentado debaixo da mesma árvore em que gostava de se sentar, observando as estrelas; porém tinha uma expressão vazia; inerte.

Melody correu até ele e jogou-se como pôde ao seu lado. Draco quase saltou ao vê-la ali, para diante ele.

—O-o que...

—Seu...Idiota! – Xingou ela entre soluços, interrompendo-o. – Por que não me contou?

Perguntava ela, encarando-o como podia. Mas antes que Draco respondesse, Melody secou suas lágrimas com a manga de suas vestes e então...Sorriu. Ainda ajoelhada, ela aproximou-se dele; passou uma de suas pernas para o outro lado do corpo de Draco, sentando-se em seu colo, de fronte a ele.

Ela aproximou-se um pouco mais, e o beijou carinhosamente nos lábios. Draco envolveu suas mãos ao redor da cintura de sua prima, em seguida, retribuiu o beijo, sentindo as lágrimas da menina roçarem suas bochechas.

Afastou-se hesitante. Fitou-a nos olhos, embrenhando-se na doce ilusão que aqueles orbes lhe proporcionavam, naqueles orbes que lhe enfeitiçavam. Deslizou rapidamente o olhar para o solo, não se sentia confiante para encará-la como sempre fizera. Mas...O que estava acontecendo? Deixaria o sonho de sua vida para trás, sem medir esforços para...Salvar a vida daquela garota? De que importância ela teria quando ele, Draco, se tornasse o maior bruxo já conhecido? Estaria ela, a seu lado, quando este se tornasse um brilhante mestre das Trevas?

— Eu estarei sempre com você. – Sussurrou Melody em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava sua face.

Draco sentiu-se acuado. Lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos: Fraco. Inútil. Insignificante. Sucumbiu ao feitiço mais poderoso que conhecera...Sucumbiu ao amor.

— Melody... – Chamou ele, enquanto uma gota cristalina rolava em sua bochecha. Afastou-se da prima, encarando-a mais uma vez. Melody estava assustada, não era para menos, afinal, Draco chorava. – Você me ama?

Havia seriedade em sua expressão e angustia em seu olhar. Seria fácil resmungar positivamente em resposta a uma pergunta tão banal...Mas seria fácil resmungá-lo a uma pergunta onde a palavra "amor" está posicionada em seu mais puro significado?

Por alguns segundos a jovem permaneceu fitando-o nos olhos, pensava na resposta? Sim, pensava. Seria ela capaz de amá-lo verdadeiramente, ou teria sido tudo apenas um fingido teatro?

— Sim...Eu o amo. – Respondeu ela ignorando as lágrimas que se espalhavam em seu rosto; mordia os lábios, contendo a dor.

Draco abaixou seu olhar. Tinha de fazê-lo. Mudou sua triste expressão, colocando na face um novo sorriso. Um sorriso sincero, um sorriso amável. Olhou para a prima com carinho, apreciava seus contornos, seus cabelos platinados, sua pele macia, seu brilho incomparável. Levou sua mão, gélida e empalidecida ao rosto da menina, ele sabia: A amava.

— Sentirei saudades..._Mel_.

Diante seus olhos, Draco desaparecera. Melody, apavorada em seu interior, clamando pela presença do garoto, correu seus olhos pela imensidão dos terrenos. Não adiantaria procurar: Ele não estava mais lá.

Seu peito apertou-se, os olhos já não mais continham as lágrimas. Soltou um urro de dor. O desespero tomou conta de si...O ar desaparecera, a vida também. Sentiu, sentiu tão profundo que lhe parecia real: Uma adaga perfurava seu estômago, tirava de si todo o sopro de sua vida. Mas não era Melody quem sangrava. Draco. Ela sabia, o haviam matado.

* * *

_Sinto saudade de sua fragrância friamente adocicada, de seu gélido toque, de sua expressão amarga, de seu beijo apaixonado. Sentia-me entorpecida em seus braços, protegida em seus lábios, confortável com sua maneira própria de me conduzir ao paraíso._

_Já faz dois anos desde que você se fora, ainda assim recordo-me bem de seu humor sensível e instável. Lembro-me bem de sua grossa voz, que reconforta meus ouvidos nas noites frias de inverno. Aprecio seu abraço macio quando me sinto só. O brilho das estrelas me fortalece, pois são nelas que vejo... O reflexo de seus olhos Draco._


End file.
